Incision
by itsHaileyNicole
Summary: New intern Ashleigh Robertson is expecting the best on her first day at Seattle Grace, but little does she know there are many ups and downs to come. Follow Ashleigh on her adventures at SGH with her fellow interns and even her new love interest...
1. Chapter 1: Interns Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Grey's Anatomy content.

SN: Hey readers! Some of you might be familiar with another FanFic of mine, Sweet Surrender (Criminal Minds- Check it out!). As well as being a Criminal Minds addict, I have a passion for Grey's as well. I have been dying to write a Grey's based story for a while, and now I will finally be able to do one! So this includes an off cast member and all of the cast is an intern again, so basically, it's season 1 all over again with another intern and it's from the new girl's point of view. Anyways, enjoy the story and check out Sweet Surrender if you are a CM fan like myself! Cheers! –H

-Incision-

It was a brisk winter morning when my alarm went off… At four-fifteen. "Rise and shine, Ash…" I yawned, crawling out of the warm covers and sulking into the bathroom. Today was going to be my first day as an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. New to the area, I had no friends there or any way of knowing if I would make any. Stumbling my way down to the kitchen, my mother stood at the end of the stairs with a big fat bowl of something that looked absolutely repulsive. Oh, did I mention I lived with my parents? "No time for that, Mom. Seattle Grace needs me!" I exclaimed, rushing to find my bag with my scrubs and ID. "But Ashleigh! You need your protein!" She called after me, but I was long out the door.

I made it to the locker room and rushed into my scrubs, as all the other interns were already in theirs and had SGH coats on. "So, is this the part where we all introduce ourselves?" One of the few asked. I looked around at the selection of them. "Sure, I guess…" I began shakily, not sure if I was speaking out of turn. "I'm Ashleigh Robertson." The other doctors went around and introduced themselves as well. There was Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Alex Karev, George O'Malley and Isobel (or Izzie) Stevens.

Before I knew it, a short woman by the name of Dr. Miranda Bailey stepped into the room. No, let's rephrase that. She nearly broke down the door trying to get into the room. "Alrighty, first set of interns are mine. When I call your name, get your ass out that door. Karev, O'Malley, Stevens, Grey and Yang." She called, and they all scrambled out the door. I sighed in relief. "Oh, wait, there's one more. Robertson!" _Oh, damn_… I thought, rushing out the door along with the others.

"Look, over there! It's an OR!" one of them called out, running for the door. "AH! Not so fast, O'Malley. First things first, rounds for all of you. Now get moving!" Bailey yelled. "Now I know why they call her the Nazi." Alex snickered to Izzie.

For rounds, we were each split into twos, and I was with Alex. "It's Robertson, right?" He asked, before we entered the room. "Please, call me Ashleigh… And you're Alex?" I replied, offering my hand. "Karev! Robertson! We're not here to make friends! Move it!" Bailey screeched, pushing us in the door. "Hi, Mrs. McKinley. My name is Dr. Ashleigh Robertson, and this is Dr. Alex Karev. We're just here to do rounds." I said smoothly, checking her vitals and marking away on her chart. "She's good to go. Let's hit it before Bailey gets on our asses again." Karev whispered, taking me by the arm and escorting me out of the room.

The first day of my internship was running pretty smoothly, and it was about to get even more exciting. "Okay, which one of you would like to scrub in and watch one of Dr. Shepherd's surgeries? He's removing a brain tumor today." Dr. Bailey asked. Hands shot up in the air, but surprisingly, Meredith didn't raise hers. I wondered why and tried to stay as calm as possible. I wanted to go into either neuro or cardio. "Okay… Robertson! Go scrub in, and hurry. Tell Shepherd you're an intern of mine." She shooed me away and I was off to watch my first brain surgery.

"You must be Dr. Robertson. Bailey just paged me to tell me to expect you. You're here to watch me take out a brain tumor?" He asked, shaking my hand. "Please, it's Ashleigh, and yes, I'm ready to learn!" I replied. _How corny_, I though to myself, punishing my mouth for even saying such a thing. We got started and I watched attentively, taking notes as we went on. I was always one of the nerdy girls, taking notes and such. I lived by 'go hard or go home.' I had to be the best or I would never feel accomplished. "Taking out the tumor now, Ashleigh… Would you like to suction?" he asked as the resident held the suction out to me. "Uh, hell yeah." I said, rushing up and eagerly taking the instrument from the resident's hand.

After a very successful day of surgery, I met up with Alex, Cristina, Meredith, Izzie and George for lunch. "So, how was surgery with Shepherd?" Alex asked in a monotone. Even though he wasn't interested in neuro, I knew all of the interns were waiting to scrub in on their first surgery. "Oh my God, it was awesome! He let me use the suction when he was taking out the tumor! I didn't think I was going to get anywhere near the tools and instruments. "You're so lucky, Ashleigh. I was stuck shadowing today. So far, you're the only one who's gotten a surgery today. Ridiculous." Cristina complained as she stabbed a salad leaf with her fork. "Careful there, Cristina, it might ooze blood." George commented, apparently trying to crack a joke. We all looked at him with strange eyes. "Don't even try, O'Malley, just don't even try." Alex said, rolling his eyes.

All of the sudden, all of our pagers went off. "It's the pit. Damn, just when I thought my day was going well." Meredith sighed as we all retreated from the cafeteria. "Hey, pit time means more surgeries. Good for us, but not for them…" Izzie replied brightly. Once we got down to the pit, Bailey thrust the gowns in our hands and ordered us to put them on. "Looks like we've got something five minutes out…" Alex said, listening for the sirens that blared in the distance. Before we knew it, the ambulance had arrived.

"We've got head trauma, stabilized in the field." The paramedic said, thrusting the gurney out of the vehicle. I wasn't kidding when I said thrusting. "Hey, buster, are you trying to give this woman more trouble?" Meredith demanded as she, Cristina and I caught the gurney before the woman spilled off of it. "Yes," He replied as he pulled a gun from his pocket. "Now, I'm going to need you to take me inside… And after that, I want you to get on the floor. Understand?" The unknown man, who we'd all realized was definitely not a paramedic, followed us inside. "Ashleigh, when we get inside, come with me and sit in the farthest corner, got it?" Alex whispered so that only the two of us could hear. Behind us, George and Izzie pushed the gurney inside and gave it to the waiting residents. As Alex said, the two of us rushed to the corner and sat down behind the curtain.

"What does he want?" I cried, regretting my decision to even come to Seattle Grace in the first place. "Shh… I have no idea, but if we don't shut up, we'll be dead in minutes." He hissed, covering my mouth.

I sat there in Alex's warm arms, paralyzed in fear, waiting for this awful moment to pass. The only thing I could think about was if I never saw my parents again, or my sisters, Avery and Alayna. My family was my world and I always promised them I would be by their side if they needed me. Out of the blue, a gun shot was fired. I tensed and Alex's grip on me tightened. "Shh. He has no idea we're here. Just stay quiet, and we'll be fine." He said as quietly as he could. "You better hope you're right, Karev… I am not dying today." I hissed in reply. "Definitely not what you expected on your first day, huh?" He asked. "Not at all, Alex, not at all." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hero Intern

Disclaimer: I do not own any GA content.

SN: Suspenseful first chapter… I think yes! Sweet Surrender has some suspense going on right now, but I needed some more to work with. Yeah, I'm a bit of a suspense junkie. Hah, anyhow, we've got a hostage situation on our hands! I honestly have no idea how I'm going to get the crew out of this one, but I'm working on it. So here's to winging it! Cheers! –H

-Incision-

While I was sitting in the corner with Alex, I decided that I needed to do something more than be the scared little girl that I knew I was. I began to stand up until Alex caught my hand. "Ashleigh! What the hell are you doing?" He hissed as he pulled me back down beside him. "We can't just sit here, Alex, or we're going to get shot anyways. I don't even think he's still in there. I don't hear anything." I replied, flinging back the curtain and walking out into the open. Bodies were on the floor along with a lot of blood but the gunman was nowhere to be seen. "It's clear, come on." I said as Alex crawled out from the corner. "Okay, wimp, let's go find Dr. Bailey." I laughed and he followed me down the hallways.

We found Dr. Bailey hidden underneath one of the hospital beds and pulled her out. "Robertson, Karev! What are you doing, you assholes? Are you insane? Get under the bed!" she hissed, pulling us both down and back underneath the bed. "I have to out there and find that son of a bitch. You stay here. You have your pagers, yes?" I said, pulling myself out from under the bed. Suddenly, Alex caught my ankle. "Ashleigh, are you crazy?" Bailey screeched. "Bailey, do you have your pager or no?" I demanded, crawling around the room to see if there was anything protective. "Yes, I have it." She whispered back as she pushed a black vest towards me. I strapped it on and stood up. "I'll page you if I'm in trouble, but for now, stay right here." I said, walking out the door.

As I stalked down the hallways of Seattle Grace, I saw multiple doctors hidden in rooms. I was pulled aside by many as they all thought I was just a silly intern trying to get herself shot. I walked into OR five and saw Cristina performing surgery on the gunman. She was in tears and the man was awake. "Oh, my God… Cristina… Ah, Doctor, put him to sleep right now." I ordered the anesthesiologist. He did as he was told and I confiscated the scalpel from Cristina's hand. I threw the blade on the tray and paged Bailey and Alex to call the police to the OR. Before I knew it, Cristina closed up and the cops took away the now dead gunman.

Running directly towards the room where Alex and Bailey were hidden, I suddenly couldn't wait to be back in Alex's arms. _Oh, no Ashleigh… You are not falling in love with Alex Karev_, I scolded myself. "Ashleigh!" I heard him say. I ran to him and grasped him in my arms. "He's dead, Alex. Don't worry." I whispered as I released him and looked into his brown eyes. "Just glad you're safe, intern buddy." He chuckled, punching my arm lightly. Intern buddy. Smooth.

After my first shift at Seattle Grace, I found myself safely back at home. "You won't believe what happened today." I gushed to my parents. When I told them about the gunman, however, they were less than pleased. "You did what? Primrose Ashleigh Robertson!" My mother screeched. "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Primrose? And you did hear me say I got to scrub in on a brain surgery today, right?" I whined. "Oh, Primmy, that's great. But, look, you know we weren't big on the whole doctor thing in the first place. Just please be more careful." My father replied. I found my necklace and clutched it tightly. "Fine, you want me to be careful? I'm moving out." I yelled, storming up the stairs with out another word. I started throwing things into bags and by the time my alarm went off the next morning, everything was done.

I grabbed my scrub bag and walked out the door. "Ashleigh!" The interns cheered as I arrived in the locker rooms. My cheeks blushed a dark red as I waved cheesily to the staff. "You're a rock star, Ashie!" Alex praised, using a new pet name he'd come up with for me. "Ashie?" I winked, shoving him playfully as I pulled on my lab coat. "Yep, Ashie. Intern buddy just wasn't working for me." He smiled while we walked out of the locker rooms together.

For the rest of the day, I continued getting pats on the back and recognitions from residents and even attendings. I scrubbed in on at least three surgeries with Calliope 'Callie' Torres from ortho, Arizona Robbins from pediatrics, and another neuro surgery with Dr. Shepherd. Before I knew it, the chief of surgery, Dr. Richard Webber, was in front of me. "So, you must be Ashleigh Robertson, the hero intern." He smiled, offering his hand. "Oh, Sir, if you're here to ask me to do another surgery, I just got out of neuro with Dr. Shepherd and I'm exhausted. Maybe tomorrow?" I replied as I wiped my brow. "Oh, Robertson, tomorrow's fine, but it won't be with me. We have a world class neo-natal surgeon flying in tonight named Addison Montgomery Shepherd, Derek Shepherd's wife. She's requested that you scrub in with her tomorrow." He offered. My eyes popped. Besides neuro, neo-natal was the other thing that I wanted to go into. "Definitely. I'll be there." I said as I rushed off to go to the locker rooms.

After I had changed, Alex caught me by the wrist. "Hey, Ashie, you know since we're intern buddies and all… Would you like to go over across the street to Joe's for a little getting-to-know-you drink?" He asked. My heart fluttered, it felt like a shockwave had gone right through me. "Uh, yeah! Let's go!" I smiled, pulling him along with me out the doors to the main entrance.

The two of us sat at the bar stools and sipped our drinks. "So, what's one interesting thing about you?" Alex asked. I thought for a moment, and I found something I could tell him. "Well, for starters, my middle name is Ashleigh, and I've gone by that ever since I found out how embarrassing my first name is." I blushed a deep red, hiding my face. "Well then, Ashie, what's your real name?" He demanded, poking my shoulder. "Oh, God, you have to swear not to tell anyone!" I exclaimed as I stared into his chocolate brown eyes, which he rolled. "I swear…" He muttered, but his face still looked amused. "Okay, it's… Oh, my God I can't believe I'm telling you this. It's Primrose. Primrose Ashleigh Robertson." I winced, watching his expression. "Primrose? That's horrible! Were your parents on like, crack or something?" He laughed. I couldn't blame him for laughing, as I found it quite hilarious myself. "Probably!" I smiled, punching his arm lightly. "Primrose… Jesus, Ash! That's awful." He said. I nodded and beckoned the bartender for another drink. "Alright then, smart ass, let's hear something about you then." I sneered as I nearly downed my next drink in one gulp. "There's nothing to know! And hey, I think the smart ass award goes to you, little Ashie." He replied while he sat his drink down. "Well think, and I expect something by tomorrow." I said as I got up and grabbed my scrub bag and purse.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex asked, running after me. "Hotel. I told my parents I was moving out after they got onto me about saving lives." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Don't go to a shitty hotel, why don't you just come stay with me at Meredith's house with Izzie and George? You'd have to pay rent, but that's not much." He offered. I considered it, and before I knew it, the two of us were off to my parent's house to get my belongings.


	3. Chapter 3: Oppertunity and She Shepherds

Disclaimer: I do not own any GA content.

SN: Sorry for the delay between chapters! Got caught up in some Sweet Surrender stuff that I needed to finish up but I'm proud to say that I'm back with Incision and it's turning into a great story! In this chapter, Addison Montgomery Shepherd will be introduced. Just FYI, she will be referenced to as Dr. Montgomery Shepherd until further notice, and Derek Shepherd will obviously just be Dr. Shepherd, just so y'all won't get confused. Also, I would really appreciate some reviews to see how I'm doing. Anyways, enjoy chapter three, and don't forget to review. Cheers! –H

-Incision-

I'd moved into Meredith's house, now living with her, Alex, Izzie and George. It was nice living with other people besides my parents. "Morning, Ashleigh!" George greeted me after I walked down the stairs. Izzie was in the shower and Alex was pounding on the bathroom door, telling her to hurry up. Meredith, however, had already left for work with Cristina, who had spent the night last night. I quickly made myself a bowl of cereal and acknowledged George's hello.

After breakfast and the gang had all met up downstairs, Alex and I left for work and left George and Izzie behind. Once in our scrubs, we teamed up for rounds and were finished before Bailey even got in that morning. "I'm impressed, you two. Robertson, you're with Montgomery Shepherd today and Karev you're with Robbins. Chop, chop." Bailey announced.

Today was finally the day I would get to meet one of the top neo-natal surgeons in the business. "Are you Ashleigh Robertson?" A red-headed, tall woman asked. "Yeah, that's me. You must me Addison Shepherd?" I responded, offering my hand to her, which she took with a smile. "That's me! We've got a really interesting one today, Robertson. We're performing a c-section, but it's not just any old c-section. We've got decuplets." She announced. I couldn't believe it. Dr. Montgomery Shepherd had a legendary surgery and she wanted me to scrub in with her.

Lunch was right before my surgery and I was so excited to find Alex, Izzie and George about my newest challenge. "I get my first surgery today. I'm going in with Robbins for a little kid's kidney transplant." Alex shared. We were all so excited when our first surgeries came along, since we hadn't seen the inside of an OR since college. Even though I'd already had mine, I still got the same urge of excitement when my fellow interns would tell me about their firsts. "Wait until you hear what I'm doing today. I'm going in with Addison Shepherd for a c-section for decuplets. How sweet is that?" I exclaimed, wolfing down my lunch so I could get to the OR early. "Ugh, you lucky bitch! You know they're only doing this to you because you saved our lives, right?" Izzie added, completely crushing my feelings. Not only was I hurt, but I felt that it was true. All that Dr. Shepherd had talked about during my surgery with him yesterday was my amazing rescue and bravery. "Well, we are here to save lives, aren't we Isobel?" I snapped, getting up to throw my trash away and leave. "Great job, Iz. You could really learn a thing or two about kindness from her." Alex added, running off to catch up with me.

Arriving in the OR to scrub it, I met up with Dr. Montgomery Shepherd. "Ready for this Robertson? I doubt you've seen anything like this before, because I certainly haven't." She laughed as she turned off the faucet with her elbow and walking into the OR. I took a deep breath and followed her inside, where a nurse snapped gloves on our hands and lead us to the operating table. I looked at the lady on the table and sent off a little prayer that she and her babies would live. "Now, there's a chance that all of these babies won't live, but we're certainly going to try. I'm going to get them out and cut the cord, and then you're going take the baby and you're going to take them to the incubator and help the nurses and other assisting surgeons get them prepped for the NICU. Got it?" She listed off, making sure that she had everything in place while she spoke. "Got it." I replied. "Perfect. Ten blade!" She demanded, and got right to work.

There was no hiding that I was nervous, but I was also excited that I would actually be participating in the surgery. Once Dr. Montgomery Shepherd had gotten the first baby out and made sure it was breathing, she passed it on to me and I took it to the waiting incubator. Once everything was stable, I watched one of the nurses run it off to the NICU. We performed and finished the surgery with no complications and all the small children survived at that moment in time. We weren't sure if they would all live through their time at the hospital, and all we could do was hope.

"Great work today, Robertson. You truly could have a neo-natal future, and I would love to take you under my wing. I'd love to have you on my service tomorrow as well, if you're interested." Dr. Montgomery Shepherd offered, twirling a lock of her red hair on her finger. "Of course I'm interested! For now, I'm going to go check on the mother of the kids. I'm sure she'd like some company. I'll catch up with you later." I said excitedly. Two whole days with Dr. Montgomery Shepherd was a dream, and I was hoping that she would stay at Seattle Grace instead of going to New York again. "Don't even worry about it. That was a long surgery. You're free to go after you see the mother." She insisted, walking in the other direction before I had a chance to protest.

When I walked into the room where the mother was, she was sitting straight up in bed. "Hi, Mrs. Rodriquez, I'm Dr. Robertson. I was in surgery with you this morning. Would you like to see your babies?" I asked as I took my pager out of my pocket to check if it was okay for the mother to visit. Mrs. Rodriquez nodded anxiously, so I helped her into a wheelchair and brought her down to the NICU.

We arrived at the NICU to see that all babies were living and breathing. Some were even breathing on their own. There were three boys and seven girls. "They all already have names," Mrs. Rodriquez said, wheeling up to show me. "Alizabeth Riana, Gianna Reyanne, Krystal Avery, Cheyenne Justine, Alana Katherine, Katarina Michelle, Christina Lacey, Taylor James, Jake Sean and Colin Lukas." I smiled at her and wondered how in the world she came up with all of those names. I told her that I'd be back to check on her in the morning and left to the locker room.

By the time I was back in street clothes, showered and decent, all the other interns were just arriving. "What? How are you already ready to leave?" Alex demanded, looking somewhat disappointed. "Dr. Montgomery Shepherd let me go early. Why? What's up?" I asked, sitting down on the bench next to his locker. "Well I was going to take you out to eat, but I don't want to make you wait." He sighed, pulling off his shirt to reveal his smoking hot twelve pack. "No, don't worry about it, I can wait. Do you wanna just pick me up at Mer's when you're ready?" I suggested, taking my bags and standing up. "Sure. See you soon." He replied.

Dinner with Alex… I was nervous and excited at the same time. Was this a date, or just a dinner between friends?


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Screwing My CoWorker

Disclaimer: I do not own any GA content.

SN: Hey Readers! So excited for this chapter! Sorry to leave y'all hanging right before Alex and Ashleigh's possible date. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Here's to Alex and Ashleigh! Cheers! –H

-Incision-

I waited at Meredith's house for Alex to get back from the hospital to take me to dinner. I'd gone through at least five different outfits for that night but I had no idea why. Finally, I picked a sleek black dress and sandal-looking high heels and added a little jewelry. I couldn't help but wonder if Alex felt the same way that I did.

After a good thirty minutes of waiting, I heard the door open. "Alex?" I called, rushing down the stairs, my curls bouncing up and down. "Uh, no, it's Meredith. Where are you off to?" Mer questioned, smiling. I knew she suspected something, so I just told her so she wouldn't prod me about it. "Dinner with Alex… Or so I thought. It's been thirty minutes since I left." I muttered as I sat down and slouched down on the stairs. Much to my surprise, Meredith laughed. "Oh, Ashleigh, he has the biggest surprise for you. You're going to love it. Just be patient, okay?" I nodded and watched as she ran off into the kitchen.

Before too long, maybe about thirty more minutes of waiting, Alex was standing at the door. "Hey, Ashie." He greeted me, not hesitating to put his arm around my waist. It probably took all of my will to not just kiss him then and there, so to refrain myself, I simply said 'hey' back and continued to his car. "So where exactly are you taking me?" I asked as I noticed we were out of town and closer to the woody area of outer Seattle. "You'll see. You're gonna love this, Ashleigh." He said, pulling into and parking in the smack middle of nowhere. I reluctantly got out of the car and followed him into the woods.

After a little bit of walking, we approached a tent. Inside was a white and red checkered cloth, a long wooden box for a table, candles, amazing looking food and lots of pillows and blankets. "Alex, this is amazing!" I exclaimed, rushing inside and wrapping myself in the blankets. "No, you're amazing." He murmured, crawling into the tent and positioning himself closer to me.

Feeling his body heat radiating off onto my sleeveless arms, I clutched part of his shirt and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. I leaned in closer, as did he and before either of us knew what was happening, our lips were locked. His hand moved to my hip, his other cupping my cheek. Our tongues explored the inside of each others mouths with heat and passion, continuing forward.

All of the sudden, I pulled backwards. "What? Did I do something?" He asked, his eyes looking worried. I shook my head. "Alex, what is this? Are you saying that we're, I don't know, together now?" I pondered, wondering if he wanted what I was wanting for us. "Do you want that for you and me? Ever since I saw you, I knew that I wanted to be with you, Ashleigh. I'm just hoping you feel the same way. If you want to take it slow, then we will." He replied, brushing one of my soft curls behind my ear. "Yeah, this is what I want, and I do want to take it a little slow, but not too slow." I whispered, snuggling myself into him as he put his arm around my shoulders.

The next morning, I woke up to Alex shaking me awake. "Ash, we gotta go. Come on, baby girl, we're late for rounds." I nearly leapt out of what I thought was my bed, only to realize that I was still in the tent and wearing nothing but a strapless cheetah print bra and underwear. "Oh, my God. Did we… Did I…?" I stammered, fumbling through the blankets in attempt to find my dress from last night. "No, don't worry, you're fine Ash. Now hurry, I already grabbed your scrub bag from the house." He said, pulling me out of the tent.

Arriving at the hospital an hour late was definitely not very big with Dr. Bailey, not to mention Dr. Montgomery Shepherd. "You already missed a surgery today, Robertson. Do you even look at your pager?" She demanded once I'd finally arrived, looking as frazzled as ever. "Sorry, Dr. Montgomery Shepherd, it was a late night last night." I explained shortly with out telling her exactly what I'd been doing. "Ah, the life of the open-legged intern… Don't worry. We all go through that phase." She smirked as she grabbed one of the many charts that sat in front of us. "What? No! That's not what happened at all!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "I know it's not, Robertson. Don't you worry, I know all about you and Karev. That Meredith Grey cannot keep her damn mouth shut. And that's only one of the things about that girl that pisses me the hell off." Dr. Montgomery Shepherd ranted. This information made me wonder how many attendings were aware of me and Alex. "What else could she possibly do? Meredith isn't that bad." I replied, taking a different chart. "Oh, you don't know? She's sleeping with my husband. My husband, Derek Shepherd." She said.

So, Meredith was sleeping with Dr. Shepherd, I was with Alex… Who was next to join the 'I'm-Screwing-My-Co-Worker-Club?' Later on that day, I found out that it turned out that Cristina and head of cardiothoracic surgery, Dr. Preston Burke, had indeed joined ISMCWC. ISMCWC wasn't a public club, so I had to refrain myself from busting out laughing when I thought of it.

During lunch, I caught up with Alex and we sat with Meredith, Cristina and George. Izzie had been kicked out of our lunch group due to her outburst the other day. "So, how badly did your attending murder you today?" I asked, picking at the salad that sat in front of me. "I'm on Burke's service today, so it was bad. I've got another surgery today though. Somehow I'm still getting one even after getting here late. It seems like that's 'Hospital Sin' number one around here." He replied. I could tell he was tired and probably wanted nothing to do with an OR today. "At least you're in an OR at all. I'm getting nothing but rounds and checking vitals today, and I was actually here on time." George complained. I laughed along with Meredith and the two of us went to throw our trash away. "What's up with you, Cristina? You haven't said a word." Meredith questioned. Over the past few weeks, the two women had become very close friends. I wondered if Meredith knew about her and Dr. Burke.

Back with Dr. Montgomery Shepherd, I was sent down to the pit to find new surgical cases for us to deal with, to which point I was unsuccessful. I walked back up to the surgical wing after my shift in the pit was over and found Dr. Montgomery Shepherd. "Robertson, you smell like you just crawled out of a sewer, not to mention that your hair looks like it hasn't seen any products since last week. Get the hell home, and don't come back until tomorrow morning… And by tomorrow morning, I mean tomorrow morning, on time!" she said, brushing me off to go see a patient. "Thank you!" I called after her, hoping she heard me.

I arrived at Meredith's, showered, threw my hair up in a pony tail and slowly found my way into bed. Before I even had time to close my eyes, however, I got a text from Alex.

**Alex Karev**: Where are you? Are you still at the hospital?

**Me**: No, Montgomery Shepherd sent me home. Apparently I smelled like I had 'crawled out of a sewer and my hair looked like it hadn't seen products in days.' I'm in bed now.

**Alex Karev**: Seriously? MS said that to you? Ash…

**Me**: Alex, it's no big deal. I honestly thought I looked like crap too, so no worries.

**Alex Karev**: You're always beautiful, Ashleigh.

**Me**: You're too much, babe. When are you coming home?

**Alex Karev**: Gonna ask Burke if I can get off now, and if I can I'll shower when I get back. Gotta go for now. Love you, beautiful.

I smiled and closed my eyes. All I needed was for Alex to be back.


	5. Chapter 5: Flying Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own any GA content.

SN: Hey readers! Sorry for the delay between updates. I just completed Sweet Surrender, started the sequel, The Opposite of Sanity, and began a new story with the main character of SS's sister, Serendipity. You can find all of these Criminal Minds FanFics at my page, along with an updated bio about me. Anyways, moving on! So, these last few chapters have been really lovey-dovey and I think we need some more suspense… That's all I'm saying for now… TaTa for now my dears… -H

-Incision-

Waking up the next morning, I noticed that Alex had never come home last night. I jumped out of bed to the sound of my alarm, showered as quickly as I could, dried my hair, brushed it, brushed my teeth and put on a little makeup. Running downstairs to see if Alex was in the kitchen or something, I came across George and Izzie. "Have either of you seen Alex?" I panted. George shook his head. "Why, so you can go have more woody tree sex?" Izzie remarked snidely. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my scrub bag and began to walk out the door. "So you did sleep together?" She questioned, blocking my way to the door. "Iz, stop, that's none of your business." George scolded, pulling Izzie out of my way. "George is right, but, for the record, no I didn't. Maybe if you actually did nice things for others you would know that going on dates is what people do when they like each other." I snapped, running out to get to my car.

I arrived at the hospital and immediately started looking for Alex. I finally found him, sound asleep, in an on call room. When the door closed, he jolted awake. "Oh, my God, Ashie… I'm so sorry, Burke had me on call all last night and looked like he was about to rage at me when I went to go ask him if I could leave." He babbled. I laughed and sat down on the bed with him. "No worries, a text would have been nice though."

Being on Montgomery Shepherd's service that day, I wandered around the hospital trying to find her. "There you are. I've paged you at least ten times today! You really need to get that checked out. Well, you can start down in the pit to try and pick up some cases. We've got no surgeries so far and I just really need to cut someone open today. Go ahead." She ordered. I nodded and rushed down to the pit.

When I got there, I met up with Alex, Meredith and Cristina. "Yes, thank God, Izzie's not here. She was all PMS this morning." I sighed in relief, pulling on a gown. "When is she not?" Cristina smirked. "Whose services are you guys on?" I inquired as I listened closely for sirens. "I'm with Robbins, Mer's with Webber, and Cristina's with Burke. What about you?" Alex replied. I sat down on the nearest bench, as my legs were killing me that day. "Montgomery Shepherd again." I said with a small smile. I knew that Alex wasn't huge with her, but I loved being on her service. Going into this job, I thought surgeons were surgeons were hard core and silent, but Montgomery Shepherd was the complete opposite. To no surprise, Alex rolled his eyes and continued to watch. Before long, an ambulance arrived.

"We've got a pregnant thirty four year old female who's about eight months in. GSW to the abdomen, in and out of stability." The paramedic announced. "That's me! Tata bitches. It's go time." I winked, rushing into the ER with the paramedics. Callie Torres, the orthopedics attending, was running the ER that morning and she looked less than pleased to see me. "Hey, you're an intern! Who's your attending?" She demanded. "Uh, Addison Shepherd!" I stammered. "Well then page her, Robertson! You've been here barely two weeks; this is no place for just an intern." She ordered. I shot a page to Montgomery Shepherd, who rushed in almost instantly. "We've got a GSW to the abdomen. She's thirty four and eight months in." I recited. "Perfect. Let's do an ultrasound to see if the baby's okay. Robertson, go book an OR." She demanded. When I got back, she didn't look the least bit happy. "Robertson… Go page Derek Shepherd. This baby needs to get out and get out now. That bullet is in her head. Somehow she's still alive." She said slowly. After I'd sent the page, we pushed the gurney to OR five, got her on anesthetics and waited for Dr. Shepherd.

Once Dr. Shepherd had heard what happened, he quickly scrubbed in and waited for his wife to perform the c-section. Once the two of us were done, we closed up, scrubbed out, made sure the woman was situated in her room, and ran back to the OR to watch Dr. Shepherd. "God damn it! Suction, now!" he ordered the assistant. The pressure was low, and the patient was flat lining. "Derek, if you do not save this child I will have your head mounted on the "World's Worst Doctors" wall." Dr. Montgomery Shepherd threatened. "I'm trying, Addison, and yelling at me isn't going to help this situation any more." He said calmly. "World's Worst Doctors wall?" I asked Dr. Montgomery Shepherd. I didn't even know that existed. "Not real, Robertson, I'm raging for God's sake." She muttered in return. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch Dr. Shepherd, who had thankfully gotten the patient to stop flat lining. "Okay, I'm done here. Good job everyone." Dr. Shepherd said as he closed up, "See Addi, I'm not a complete failure like you seem to think." I looked to her, who looked back and shrugged.

After surgery, I found that I had missed lunch and now didn't have a break. Dr. Montgomery Shepherd had sent me off to do, quote, 'what ever you little Ashleighs do' until she paged me. Everyone else had work to do, so I just wandered aimlessly around the hospital. "Well where are you headed?" A male voice asked. I whirled around to see, thankfully, Alex. "Nowhere, literally. I'm on 'break' because I missed lunch and MS has nothing better for me to do." I muttered. Anyone who knows me would've told you that I've always needed something to do at all times. I was just slightly ADHD. "Well, I'm off to go watch some tiny human surgeries. Might even get to do something if I'm lucky. I'll see you later Ashleigh." He smiled, planting a kiss on my cheek and retreating to the OR.

Not only was the day a drag, Dr. Montgomery Shepherd didn't even have a use for me. I got asked to scrub in on two different surgeries and every time she made me decline. I slouched around at benches, the waiting room, and other places. Many patients asked me what I was doing just sitting around, and I never knew what to say. Finally, something worth while happened. I was walking my fifth lap around the hospital, just by the main entrance, when a pregnant woman stumbled through the doors. "_Help!_" She screeched, grasping her stomach with all that she had. A trail of blood followed her in the door. I bolted to the woman and asked her what was wrong. She could barely even talk. "Get me a gurney! Stat!" I called.

Before I knew it, I had a team of two residents helping me. One was on neuro and in between surgeries, the other on ortho and was like me with nothing to do. "Either of you been on neo-natal before?" I asked worriedly. Both of the frightened residents shook their heads. Not only was I an intern, I had two terrified residents who didn't know what to do. "Well, intern, what are you going to do?" one of them asked. "Get her stabilized while I go try to find Montgomery Shepherd." I ordered, running off. I didn't know how they would do it, but out of the corner of my eye

I saw them rushing to the elevator. I finally found her in OR three, doing a surgery with a fifth year resident. "Hey, we have a huge emergency. I need you, like now." I said quickly and calmly. "Robertson, obviously I'm a little tied up here. What do you need?" she snapped in reply, cursing herself as a spew of blood flew out of the open body. "Uh, the patient came stumbling into the hospital with blood trailing behind her. I'm assuming her water broke. She's pregnant, obviously." I stammered, hoping she was somewhere close to being done so that I wouldn't have to watch two shaky residents kill someone. "Just do a c-section," She told me like she expected me to know what to do. "You want to fly solo? Are you smoking something?" I yelled. I was even more scared than those residents had been earlier. "No, I'm not, Ashleigh. You know how to do it. Go, now!" She ordered, dropping her scalpel and pointing out of my door.

I ran to the neo-natal section of the surgical wing of the hospital and found my patient. "Okay, you two are released, I'm doing a c-section." I told the residents, who hurriedly scurried out of the room before I changed my mind. I wheeled the woman to OR two and had my surgical team prep her. I nervously scrubbed in and walked into the OR. "I guess I'm assisting you. This is a first." Another resident, definitely less shaky than the two that I had started out with snickered. I nodded and replied, "Yeah, no kidding. Um… Ten blade…" The nurse handed it to me and I began to cut. With no complications, I successfully flew solo.

After surgery, I asked the woman if there was anyone I could call. She said no. She said no, because she was raped. Her family had abandoned her when she told them and she was all on her own. It was unimaginable.

I left the room, feeling inspired, and ran into Dr. Montgomery Shepherd. "How did your solo go?" she asked as she glanced at her chart. "It went great. I wish you could have been there!" I exclaimed. I really wished she had. I didn't know if she'd given me the solo because she thought I was ready or if it was because she was too busy. "I wish I had too, Ashleigh. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you earlier. I'll give you another solo c-section when you're on my service next and I'll be there for that. If you nail at least three more then I'll start giving you more procedures. You've got to be my favorite intern. However, Dr. Burke has requested you on his service tomorrow. I'll see if I can get you for the next day. Anyways, it's four in the morning. Go home." She told me. I smiled, nodded, and walked away.

A solo surgery, an 'I'm sorry' and more surgeries to look forward to from Addison Montgomery Shepherd. It was going to be quite a wild ride…


	6. Chapter 6: I Need An Ambulance

Disclaimer: I do not own any GA content.

SN: Hey Readers! Nothing really to say here. Might wanna expect a little suspense and drama… Gonna wing this one since I'm suffering from a little bit of writers block.

Well, here's to something! Cheers! –H

-Incision-

Looking out on the windows of Seattle Grace, I stood on the bridge-like structure in the surgical wing. Everything that was normally crazy and wild during an average day in Seattle was quiet and calm. Doctors around the hospital were quietly doing rounds and checking patients, and the surgical board was fairly clear. Suddenly, Dr. Webber was behind me. "Did you know that a clean surgical board means that there will be seven deaths today?" He said solemnly. I'd heard the rumors, I'd heard them all. "Yeah. It won't happen today though, Dr. Webber." I replied, not knowing if my words were completely true or not. All of the sudden, I heard Cristina calling Code Blue. I looked to Dr. Webber, and at the same time we rushed to help her.

"You. Will. Not. Die. On. Me!" Cristina was yelling in between pulses for CPR. "Yang, how long has it been?" Dr. Webber demanded. "Twenty minutes!" She sighed, still going. "It's over Yang, stop CPR and call it." He ordered. Cristina gave up and checked the clock. "Time of death, three-oh-five." She breathed, briskly exiting the room. "One down, six to go." I muttered, following Cristina.

It was lunch time at the hospital and no more deaths were reported. I met up with my usual group of Alex, Meredith, Cristina and George and we all sat down in silence. "I killed someone today." Cristina mumbled after a little while. "Cristina, it's not a big deal. She had congestive heart failure. She wouldn't have lasted long anyway. She's probably happier now." Alex, who was working the case with Cristina, suggested in attempt to comfort her. Cristina nodded in acceptance, got up and left the table. Thinking that it was time for me to get back to work, I hurried off to my first day on Dr. Burke's service.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dr. Burke demanded once I'd arrived in the cardio section. "Cris- Err, I mean, Dr. Yang had an emergency that I needed to help her take care of." I replied with carefulness. "Oh, well that's okay then, I guess." He shrugged as he walked away. Taking a hint, I decided to follow him. "What can I do?" I asked. He seemed to be distance as if something else was on his mind… Something like Cristina. "Go scrub in. You're going to assist me on a heart transplant." He told me, walking away yet again towards the awaiting helicopter.

My first instinct of this was that it wouldn't go well, considering the death rumor that had been floating around the hospital. Nervous and definitely not in the mood to watch someone die again, I retreated to the scrub room where I ran into Alex. "Did you just finish with Robbins?" I asked, assuming he'd be on the peppy blonde's service that day. He nodded and looked straight ahead as my patient was been rolled in. He tried to leave, but I stopped him. "Are you okay? Did I do something?" I questioned again, wondering why he was being so silent towards me. "Ashleigh, it's nothing. I'm just tired. I'll see you at home, okay?" He said, brushing past me with out another word. I shrugged it off and began to scrub in.

Dr. Burke arrived about two hours later with the heart. Once we had the patient opened at the diseased heart out, Dr. Burke attempted to put in the new one. He realized soon after that after about ten minutes, the heart was still not beating. "I think you need to call this, Doctor." The third year resident that stood in the corner advised. "Okay, fine. Time of death, ten fifty-five." Dr. Burke snapped, yanking off his scrub cap, chucking it at the floor and exiting the OR.

Back at home with Meredith, Alex, George, and unfortunately, Izzie, we all sat around the fire. It was a rainy Seattle night, and a sad one at that. Meredith had watched two people die in general surgery today, Alex had seen the kid that he was operating on die, and Izzie and George had each seen one. We'd all seen death today, and it wasn't a good feeling. For once, the five of us were quiet, keeping our secret thoughts to ourselves for our personal enjoyment. We stared at each other, sadness in each of our eyes, some even the glimmer of tears. I felt sick to my stomach and I felt light headed, most likely from exhaustion. Retreating upstairs, I saw Alex following me.

I sat in bed, trying to refrain from throwing up. "Are you okay?" Alex murmured from the other side of the bed. Shaking my head, I cringed at the feeling of sickness taking over my body. I motioned for a basket or something, and I vomited. "Oh, god, Ashleigh… It's blood." He said, pulling the basket away from me, and calling nine-one-one. I was in and out of consciousness throughout the ride to the hospital, however, I knew that I wasn't fairing so well. I couldn't help but wonder… It was still a clean surgical board day… Would I be the eighth death?

Later on, I'd been through hell and back. Apparently, I'd gone through a surgery with Dr. Burke. "Well, Doctor, you were bleeding into your lungs some how. We stopped it, but you need to be a lot more careful." He ordered. I nodded in return. "Thank you." I whispered, not that it mattered to him of course. I was no Cristina to him. He nodded back to me and left and Alex entered the room. "Oh thank God. I wasn't about to watch you die, Ashie." He sighed as he took my hand in his and squeezed. I smiled, but refused to say anything else, as I was too afraid. I fell asleep, his hand in mine and dreamt of life. What if I had never waken up from surgery? I would've never said goodbye to Alex, to my sisters, Avery and Alayna, to my parents… To anyone at all. I would've never been able to get married, to savor what I had with Alex. I would have never had the chance to live or grow old.

The few mornings were blurred together by a combination of morphine and doing nothing but watching soap operas. Alex and Meredith would come by regularly between rounds and such and Cristina and George a little less often. One morning, I woke up to two female figures sitting in front of me.

"Lay, look! She's waking up!" one of them squealed. My head pounded at the sound of the high pitched voice. "I see that, Aves…" the other one muttered back. I rubbed my eyes and saw my two sisters sitting there. "Avery? Alayna? What the hell are you doing here?" I mumbled, pushing myself up in the rock hard, ice cold hospital bed. "Well, did you honestly expect us not to come? We're worried about you, Ashleigh, and not just because of this little incident. We never hear from you anymore! What happened to calling us every Saturday?" Avery, the younger one of my siblings, exclaimed. I did promise Aves and Lay that I'd call them on Saturdays. Avery lived in Arizona and Alayna lived in Virginia, so we barely talked anymore. Our parents had moved with me to Seattle to support me… And to be the over protective stalkers the three of us knew that they were.

Alayna is the oldest out of the three of us. In Virginia, she worked at Carilion Roanoke Memorial Hospital as a world class, double board certified neurosurgeon, just like our very own Dr. Shepherd. "Well if it isn't Dr. Alayna Robertson!" Dr. Shepherd exclaimed, walking into the room as soon as he spotted Layna. "Derek Shepherd… How long has it been? How's Addison?" Alayna smiled as she stood up to hug Dr. Shepherd. Avery and I looked at each other in confusion. How the hell did these two know each other? How the hell did Alayna know Dr. Montgomery Shepherd? Then, Dr. Shepherd turned to me. "I now know why I thought I knew you, Robertson! Your sister's a living neurosurgery legend!" He told me, his eyes beaming with delight. I looked to Avery again and we both rolled our eyes. We'd heard the 'living legend' speech too many times to count or even remember for that matter. "I'm going to go catch up with Derek and find Addi, Ashleigh. I'll be back later." Alayna announced, getting up and following a mesmerized Dr. Shepherd out of the room.

"I'm not leaving, Ash." Avery offered as she watched my eyes darken with fury. "I'd prefer it if you did, Avery." I replied through clenched teeth. She quickly exited the room and left me to be to myself. Avery was still in med school, to be an intern next year, so I didn't have to worry about her getting recognized where ever I went. Suddenly, Meredith was in my room. "Okay, you know about me and Derek, right?" she demanded with a frustrated and absolutely enraged look planted on her face. I nodded quickly, hoping if I answered yes it would make her leave faster. "Well, why is he standing out there with that dark-haired woman? He looks like he's about to drag her into the nearest on call room!" she hissed, pointing to Alayna and Dr. Shepherd, who were standing by the surgical board. "Mer, that's my sister, Alayna Robertson. They're both neurosurgeons. They went to college together or something like that. They're just catching up." I assured her, doubting my own words however, considering that Dr. Shepherd looked about as horny as a horned frog. Was there something about Dr. Shepherd and Alayna's past that I wasn't aware of?


	7. Chapter 7: Past and Present

Disclaimer: I do not own any GA content.

SN: Ah, dearest readers! Sorry for my lagging in updating! Maybe three stories are too many…? Pshh, never! ;) I am so pumped for this chapter… Lots of flashbacks from Alayna's past _(italics)_ and a lot of the drama that we all love so much! On another note, I'm going to be starting another story soon (I know, I can't contain myself) that is set in Alayna's POV and revolves around her life in college. Also, if you are into the ABC series, Castle, I will be starting a new story based on Beckett's POV in the not to distant future. If you're interested in either of these two new stories and have not chosen to get author updates from me, now would be the time to do, especially since I've got all of this good stuff coming up! As always, REVIEW, subscribe, and all that jazz. Cheers! –H

-Incision-

Sitting as still as I could, I watched Alayna and Derek through the window of my hospital room with Meredith. "Mer, she's just here to visit me. She'll be gone before you know it." I assured her. We watched Alayna touch Dr. Shepherd's hand tenderly and walk away, her brown hair and silver hoop earrings whipping in the opposite direction. Dr. Shepherd watched my sister longingly as she walked away, her heels tapping loudly against the tile. Before too long, he was in my room looking for Meredith.

Meredith was not happy with Dr. Shepherd, dodging his incoming kiss and pushing him away from her. "Derek, what went on with you and that woman? Why were you looking at her that way?" She demanded. Dr. Shepherd actually looked quite intimidated. "Meredith, look, it's not what you think it is," he began, trying to grab her attention. "That's what they all say when you find out that they're cheating on you." She snapped back, exiting the room. "Dr. Shepherd…" I started, watching his eyes turn from sadness to pure hurt. "Ashleigh, after seeing that, I think we should be on a first name basis." He chuckled, still saddened by Meredith's actions. "She'll get over it, Derek. I promise." I told him with sincerity in my voice. Honestly, I didn't know if Mer would get over it, but I hoped for both of their sakes that she would.

Later in the week, I was free to get back to work; however, I did have restrictions. Alex requested that whichever service he was on, I would be on it too. I found this more than ridiculous, but I didn't mind being with Alex all day.

Alex and I were walking around the hospital on our way to the pit, when I saw Alayna and Dr. Montgomery Shepherd talking. Dr. Montgomery Shepherd did not look happy at all. "Layne, Derek's leaving me. I bet it's for that skanky intern, too." She was snapping. Alayna's expression changed immediately. She'd looked confident, but now she looked more worried. "Do you think so? Just don't stress about it, Addison, you know Der would never leave you for some intern." She assured shakily. I wondered if Derek was really leaving Dr. Montgomery Shepherd, and if it was for Meredith, or if it was for my sister. I shuddered at the thought. "Just glad to know it's not you again, Lay." Dr. Montgomery Shepherd muttered.

_Alayna stalked down the hallways of her apartment building, knowing that her Derek was just a few doors down. She tapped a knock on the door, knowing that Addison was out that night at a party. The door swung open and Derek pressed his lips to Alayna's. "Addison will be home soon, we don't have that much time." He murmured in between breaths. "I know, Derek, now let me in. I'm freezing." Alayna whispered back as Derek brought her body closer to his and pulled her inside and into the bedroom._

_Their bodies brought together like they were super glued, inseparable like nails driven into the walls, they heard the door click open. Alayna dove for the bed, but it was too late. "Alayna?" Addison demanded, her eyes covered in hurt and tears. Alayna's naked body pressed into the carpet and Derek handed Alayna her clothes and belongings. "Addi, I'm so sorry…" Alayna whispered carefully, quietly fleeing the apartment._

Down in the pit, I was still trying to grasp the fact that Alayna, my very own sister, had betrayed her best friend to sleep with Derek, at least, that's what I'd overheard.

After an insanely long day, I walked by the Chief's office with Alex and saw Alayna walking out with a white SGH coat on. "Alayna, why are you wearing that?" I asked slowly. At first, I thought that she'd simply earned surgical rights here, but I'd realized it was more than that. "Well, I'm moving here, Ashleigh! I just got a job. I'm officially a neurosurgery attending!" She announced, her eyes immediately darting to Alex. "Who's this handsome fellow?" Alex extended his hand, which Alayna took gratefully. "Alex Karev, Doctor. I'm Ashleigh's boyfriend." He smiled and Alayna's eyes flew to mine. "Boyfriend, Ash? You never mentioned a boyfriend in your emails to Avery and I." she said. _Why should I? You never did_, I thought, putting on my best fake smile. "Congratulations, Layne." I said and whisked Alex away.

_Derek, Addison, Mark, Preston, Miranda, Callie, Arizona, Owen, and Alayna were all gathered around at a table at the local bar, drunker than hell. "I've got the next round!" Alayna announced, slamming down her shot glass and raising her hand in the air. "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's all go around telling secrets. Anyone who thinks it's false takes a shot." Addison suggested coyly. Everyone agreed and set up three shot glasses by them. Addison, of course, volunteered to go first. "I have a dirty, dirty secret…" She sang, her bloodshot eyes glinting with mischief. "I caught Derek sleeping with Alayna…" Derek and Alayna picked up their glasses and downed them, only to see that no one else had. "Did you do it, bro? Did you sleep with Layne?" Mark demanded, his eyes lighting with anger and jealousy. After all, Alayna was his girl, not Derek's. "Yeah, Mark… I did." Derek muttered. Mark picked up a glass and threw it to the wall, smashing it to little, unforgivable pieces. "Mark, baby… I'm sorry…" Alayna tried to say before she was cut off. "Do NOT even try, Alayna. I don't even know what to say to you right now." Mark snapped at her, storming out of the bar. "Now look what you've done, you heartless bitch!" Alayna screamed at Addison. "You became the heartless bitch when you slept with Derek." Addison smirked, picking up her trench coat and walking out into the pouring rain._

The next day, I wasn't at all looking forward to working with Alayna. I liked her better as the sister I barely got to see. Now that she was there all the time, the true Alayna was slowly starting to make an appearance, and the true Alayna wasn't someone I wanted to know. "So, let me get this straight… Derek's cheating on Montgomery Shepherd with Meredith, but he's cheating on both of them with your sister?" Alex asked as we walked into the hospital doors together. "Apparently so…" I grumbled as I noticed that Alayna was laughing, smiling and talking with Derek at the front desk. "Oh shit, you weren't kidding…" Alex muttered, pointing to the two as they kissed at walked to the neuro section of the surgical wing. I quickly kissed Alex goodbye and stalked off behind them until I reached the on call room they'd walked into.

I found Dr. Montgomery Shepherd teary eyed and she had gotten the 'Shepherd' part of her last name unstitched from her coat. "Dr. Montgomery Shepherd?" I asked, touching her shoulder. I knew that it was wrong to take her side over my sister's, but Alayna was ruining a marriage. "Oh, Robertson… Derek's cheating, and it's not just with Meredith Grey. It's with Alayna… My best friend…" She choked out between sobs into my now soaking wet shoulder. "Dr. Montgomery Shepherd, sit down…" I began before another massive sob cut me off. "Stop that, don't call me that. Just call me Addison… I think you know me well enough to call me that now." She sniffled.

_After the disastrous night at the bar, Alayna was curled up in bed with a cut that ran along her cheek from the broken shot glass that Mark had thrown. She'd called Mark over a dozen times, only to hear his voice mail… _'Hey, it's Mark Sloan. Leave a message.' _She'd listened to the smoothness of his voice that she'd taken for granted. After all, they do say that you don't know what you have until it's gone. _

_All of the sudden, Alayna's phone rang and she dove to answer it. "Mark?" she whispered desperately, begging that it was him. "No… It's Miranda. I was just checking in to make sure you were okay." The comforting voice of Miranda Bailey answered. "I'm okay, Mira. Thanks for calling." Alayna smiled to herself and hung up. Her phone buzzed with a text… This time, it was Mark._

_**Mark Sloan**: Alayna, stop calling. We're done._

_**Alayna Robertson**: It was one time! Please, M, give me one more chance…_

_**Mark Sloan**: I'll see you at school, Layne. I'll think about it._

_**Alayna Robertson**: I love you…_

_She never got a reply, so she sighed and set her phone down beside her and began to weep. Into the pillow she cried and cried, the only release that she got with out hurting herself. The only thing she wanted was to have Mark back, to see Addison and Derek get back together. Alayna couldn't care less about Derek right now. She'd ruined Addison, and that was all that mattered. _

After finally calming Addison down, she looked at me with wet, red eyes. "Thank you, Ashleigh. What are you going to tell Meredith? I almost hate Alayna more than I hate Mer right now." She murmured, wiping the final salty drops from her eyes. I shook my head. "I don't know… But look, Addi, if Derek loves you… He'll do what's best for both of you." I attempted to reason with her, even though I was well aware that going off with my sister wasn't good for either of them. Meredith was going to be heartbroken, and I didn't want her to hear it from the wrong person, so I paged her down to where Addison and I sat. When she arrived, she nearly darted in the other direction.

"Mer, stay. I need to talk to you." I told her gently, sitting her down by my left side, Addison still on my right. "Meredith, Derek gave me divorce papers today. I know he's not going for you, or else you wouldn't look like that. We just didn't want you to hear from the wrong person." Addison sniffled. I could tell that speaking those words was a lot harder than hearing them. Meredith's eyes got darker and colder as she realized what Addison meant. "So he is with Alayna…" She whispered. "He really does hate us, doesn't he?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Women and Their Men

Disclaimer: I do not own any GA content.

SN: Ahh, readers! I have to say, this has been my favorite story to write. Speaking of stories I just happen to be writing… I have an announcement for my Alayna-lovers! I've started an all new story called, 'Begging You For Mercy', featuring all of the attendings and Alayna, and I'm quite excited for it! So, if you love Alayna, and want more juicy drama, head over to my page and find it! Anyways, back to Incision… So, we've found out that Derek's a dirty cheater! This chapter won't have flashbacks, however, we will have… Drum roll please… MARK! Yes, that's right McSteamy fans, Mark will be making an appearance. Get ready for a wild chapter, y'all… That's all I'm sayin'. Oh, and reviews? I'd love 'em. Always welcome. –H

-Incision-

It was the morning after we'd found out about Alayna joining SGH, and her affair with Derek, and Alex and I were eating breakfast in the kitchen before work. Our whole group was there, including Cristina, and none of them were talking. I understood why, after all, Meredith had just found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her with my sister, I'd just found out that my sister has been doing a lot more than I thought she had, if you know what I mean… And the two of us just pretty much made it awkward for everyone else. Alex and I left for the hospital after about five minutes of sitting at the table, barely even touching our food.

The car ride to the hospital was silent. I knew Alex and I both dreaded today. Addison was going to be on edge, Alayna was going to act like nothing was wrong, and Derek… Well no one really knew what he was going to pull today. "Ashie?" I heard Alex say, and my head snapped toward him. "Sorry, yeah, I'm coming." I sighed, pulling myself out of the car.

It was no surprise that Alayna greeted me as soon as I stepped foot out of the locker rooms. "Baby sister! Guess whose service you're on today?" She smiled like an idiot, and it was almost eerie. I knew that I wasn't with Addison, or else Lay wouldn't be doing… This. When I didn't reply, she answered for me. I was with Alayna today.

The two of us were walking down to the pit together, when we saw Mark Sloan pass by. "Who's that handsome fella?" Layne asked, obviously not recognizing Mark at all from her college years. "That's Mark Sloan, Alayna, he's the plastic surgeon here." I muttered, just waiting for her reaction. What was she doing, whoring around like this? That girl, the one I was standing next to, was not my sister. "You've gotta be kidding me, Ash. There's no way that's Mark." Lay shook her head, walking over to him.

Alayna walked to Mark who casually said hi as he continued looking through his chart. "So, I'm gonna tell you something, but you're not going to say anything until I'm done, okay?" She told him. He nodded with a confused look. Clearly, the broken up couple hadn't seen each other in years. "My sister," she pointed to me, "has this crazy idea that you're Mark Sloan, but that's not possible… Because I screwed Mark Sloan in college and you look nothing like him." She rambled. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What was I watching? "Well your sister is right, I am Mark Sloan… Oh, my God… Alayna?" He exclaimed, after finally realizing who Alayna was. "Mark!" The two embraced. I assumed that all the bad memories had been forgotten. "How the hell are you? You look amazing…" He breathed. I couldn't watch this for another minute. "Alayna! I'm going to the pit." I called over to her, and walked off.

_Sick! This is absolutely sick_, I kept telling myself while walking to the pit. I met up with Addison there, who looked depressed and exhausted. "Hey, Adds…" I tried smiling. She looked up at me, but she quickly glanced back down at her feet. She was sitting on a pile of gauze bandages, and I took a seat next to her on the tile. "Look, Addison, you can't hide in the storage closet forever." I chided, knowing that it wouldn't work, but I tried anyways. "Oh, yes I can." She pouted. I pulled her off of the gauze and literally dragged her out into the open. "Shepherd, get your ass over here! We've been looking for you all morning!" a doctor by the name of Smith called over to us. Unfortunately, people were still calling her Shepherd, which I could tell only wanted to make her run back into the closet. Reluctantly, she ran over to go help Dr. Smith and I was back with Alayna.

After a day of absolutely nothing, I headed back home with Alex. "Ashleigh… I miss you." He said suddenly. "I'm right here, Alex, I don't know…" I began. "No, Ash… I miss you. I miss you, like, I miss how fun you used to be, before this ridiculousness with your sister started. I miss your laugh, your smile…" He trailed off as we pulled into the driveway. The tears came streaming down my face, the remaining makeup smearing slightly. Shoving open the car door, I ran in no direction in particular, just knowing it wasn't towards the house. I ran, tears still flowing steadily and stopped in the middle of town. I checked my phone, seeing that I had many texts from Alex, like, _Come home, Ashie, _and, _I'm sorry, baby girl. Come home._ I shook my head and sat down on the bench and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ashleigh?" I heard a male voice say. It was none other than Preston Burke. I quickly wiped away the tears and straightened my top, which he laughed at. "Settle down, Robertson. What are you doing out here? It's nearly ten. Shouldn't you be at home with Karev?" He asked, taking the spot next to me. "Look, Karev and I might not be…" I sighed, not even able to finish the sentence. "Come on, Robertson, I'm taking you out." Burke ordered, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me along with him. _Well this is interesting_, I couldn't help but think. "Dr. Burke, I don't really think going out is what I need right now… Can you just take me to Addison's?" I asked lightly. He smiled slightly. "I get it, Robertson, but look, I'm going to round up a bunch of attendings and we're going out for drinks tomorrow night. You should join us. Cristina will be there, and I know she'd maybe like a friend there." He suggested once we arrived at Addison's doorstep. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Burke." I said, watching him walk away.

At Addison's, the two of us stayed up talking about our man issues. Of course, Addison had it way worse than I did, but I couldn't help but rant about Alex. Alex, however, did have a point. Ever since Alayna had showed up, my relationships had gone on a downward spiral. "You know what I think, Ashleigh? You need to call a cab, get back to that… Hole… and go screw 'em. Yeah, screwing people makes everything just zesty." Addison slurred, taking another swig out of the bottle of red wine that she had in her hand. She confiscated the phone and some how dialed the local cab company, who picked me up and drove me back to Meredith's. I knocked on the door, and Alex answered. "Ashleigh! Oh, my God, you're drunk." He said. I was leaning up against the frame of the door. "You said you missed fun? Yeah, well, let's go have some fun Karev. I'll be the doctor, you'll be the patient." I smiled seductively, licking my lips and leading him up into the bedroom.

The two of us woke up the next morning, me with a hangover and Alex on the edge of the bed. "Err, what happened last night?" I grumbled, rubbing my head. "You don't want to know… But, damn, Ashleigh… Best makeup sex ever." Alex replied, kissing my temples lightly. _God damn it! _I screamed silently. What the hell did I get myself into? I'm supposed to be mad at Alex, damn it! I fell backwards onto my pillow, upset that I couldn't remember anything, but more upset at myself for letting it get to the point where I pulled an Alayna and started whoring around. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday… Just please, forget Alayna and start being you again, okay?" He whispered, being careful of my pounding head. "Promise, Alex. I promise." I said, falling back into sleep without another word.

I had contemplated skipping work the next day, but I made myself go anyway, partially because of my promise to Alex, but also because if Alayna was working here, I had to start getting used to it. As I'd told Addison, I couldn't hide in a storage closet forever. "I got your coffee." Meredith said, handing me one of the warm to go cups from the Starbucks just a couple blocks away. "Thanks, Mer. How's all this Derek-Alayna stuff going?" I asked cautiously. Knowing Meredith was shaky on the subject, I wasn't sure how she'd react. "I cut things off with Derek after he admitted that he was still in love with Alayna. I just… I really thought he was the one, you know? Guess they call them one night stands for a reason." She sighed with regret in her soft voice. "Screw men… I swear, they're more complicated then woman. They have all of these needs and whatnot. Damn, and they say we're terrible." I ranted. Meredith laughed and continued walking with me in no particular direction. The two of us didn't even know what service we were on. "Are you going to the bar with the attendings tonight?" I asked, bringing up the event that was supposedly going on tonight. "Are you?" She countered. I nodded, and mentioned that Cristina would also be there. "Well you know what this means, don't you?" Meredith's eyes sparked with an idea. "We're going to get me a new man…"


End file.
